Luna Valkyrie/Skills and Abilities
Skills Within Combat Luna primarily relies on her Dual Close Combat Clawshots (DCCC), Ballistic Torchlight, in the midst of combat. The Ballistic Torchlight is a pair of golden clawshots with azul flames that run along the side of the weapon. These customized claws are worn by Luna inserting her hands into the back of the clawshots and tightening the medium-sized straps on the outside. Luna's combat style incorporates a mixture of martial arts and close ranged weapons combat. However, as Luna customized these claws, she also added a special feature to them: if the enemy is too far away from her reach, Luna can shoot the claws out on thin, yet durable chains to grapple onto them (similar to a harpoon). The claws can then retract rapidly to reel in the target to within striking range, allowing Luna to save her stamina. These claws are also useful to prevent an enemy from escaping and, in some cases, helps set up attacks for allies. Overall, this combat style is rather wild and unpredictable, as utilizing this style requires a lot of ferocity and speed to achieve its lethal effect. Unfortunately, Luna does not excel in speed due to her limited stamina. However, this doesn't mean that she herself is physically weak. Luna is capable of leaping over, sliding beneath, or darting to the side of her foes in order to get behind them and strike them in their blind-spot; the backside. She then proceeds to use a heavy-weighted kick to stagger the foe; leaving them out of balance and open for an inevitable attack. Despite the fact that Luna feels more comfortable striking her foes from behind, this doesn't mean that Luna will not attack if she is face-to-face to a foe during a battle. Relying on quick strikes when she is face-to-face with an opponent, Luna also utilizes hasty kicks in order to knock her foe out of balance to leave them open for a strike. However, this fighting style is not without its faults. The vast majority of the attacks that Luna preforms leaves her vulnerable in the back; allowing her to be an easy target. This flaw is rather severe considering the fact that Luna does not have the best stamina and will be unable to escape any attack that her enemy performs during the time that she is vulnerable. Along with that, Ballistic Torchlight is not the most ideal when it comes to blocking attacks from other weapons, as they were constructed only for their offensive capabilities rather than defensive ones. Furthermore, the clawshots themselves are rather small, rendering them incapable of fully blocking heavy blows from weapons that are larger and heavier than it. However, the clawshots are capable of deflecting small projectiles such as bullets with a swipe if timed correctly. Outside of Combat While not in combat, Ballistic Torchlight is capable of utilizing its grappling function to embed itself into various objects. However, the objects in which Ballistic Torchlight can embed themselves into are dependent on the material they are constructed from. For example, while Ballistic Torchlight is fully capable of embedding itself into objects made of stone, wood, and rock, they are incapable of embedding into objects made out of steel. Once grappled onto an object, Ballistic Torchlight can pull Luna closer towards what the claw is attached to. Trivia *'Ballistic' - in slang - means 'to become very angry or irrational', while 'Torchlight' means 'the light of a torch'. *Ballistic Torchlight is inspired by The Legend of Zelda's Double Clawshots and Melanie's claws from RWBY.